when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Baroness Von Bon Bon
"How's the jaws, ol' chums? For me after all, a sweet tooth is fiendishly uncouth, that's because of that woman! Baroness von Bon Bon is so delicious and vicious and she is maliciously nutritious at the same time. She would then chew 'em up and spit 'em out. She would also straight off the iron and me and my village would too hot to handle to fight her. Well, I won't sugarcoat it... then she would never stood a chance! Let Cuphead and Mugman stand in her way." --Su Ji-Hoon, Sugarland Has Fallen Baroness Von Bon Bon is a character of Cuphead residing in Inkwell Isle Two, and the main boss of the Sugarland Shimmy level with her candy-based, anthropomorphic castle fortress Whippet Creampup. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, she is very trained to use shotguns,train infantry and control vehicles and her own castle that she will fight enemies in close combat or range combat,especially'' ''against zombies but she still to be ruler of Sugarland with command both her minions and her army. And she is the one of who is the part of female Cuphead bosses and Inkwell Isle Girls but she is tsundere,tempered,lovely,commanding and very trained. Also,she is the victim of who become Demon-controlling slave before saved. Later,she become one part of Grand Alliance that she will turn Sugarland into modern country,which making 7 other candy nations were born. She will use weapons : M60 machine gun,a few of M26 grenades, a MBT LAW, an M40 recoilless rifle, a Spartan SA3, a R.A.W., Barrett M107, a RPR Evo, an X-Eon,a riot shield,dual Heckler & Koch MP7, a Beretta 92, a Thompson SMG, an M4 carbine, a combat knife, a Volk, an Uzi, an Colt Commander, an M14 rifle,TAR-21 Assault Candy (borrowed from Nương The Coconut Candy) ,a Heckler & Koch HK417, a M32A1 multi-shot grenade launcher, a Heckler & Koch MP5, a Smith & Wesson M76, ,FIM-92 Stinger,M6 bayonet,Smith & Wesson Model 15,M16 mine,War Candy Katana (made by herself),M6G Personal Defense Weapon System,MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System,Sniper Rifle System 99D-Series 2 Anti-Matériel,a Hailstorm,a G-Rail,Type-51 Carbine,M57 Pilum Assault Weapon, And making her can choose all shotguns for her own very trained weapons but some important shotguns : - AA-12 Cotton Candy and candy shotguns made in Sugarland : She can made her own army can use it,even herself use. - Benelli M4 and M1014 Cotton Candy : Her auto assault weapons for wear riot gear or MSB jumpsuit or control her own army. - Cotton Candy Harbinger : Protectly for slaying monsters and Grimm,even kill enemy machine and enemy hero. Also,it will be protectly to came other worlds and Huntsman Academy when she wear Flower Calisson outfit (moddied Ruby Rose's Volume 1-3 outfit) or compassionate Team RWBY from USRAC War and Rubyism Conflict. - Cotton Candy Shotgun : Her original standard weapon for control her castle and command her minions like in game - M45D Tactical Shotgun : Her assault weapon when she wear Ao Dai,CTLO uniform,NATO uniform and her own custom military uniform. - M90 Close Assault Weapon System : Her combat weapon when she wear her military uniforms - Saiga-12 : Her guerrilla weapon if she wear NLF green uniform and NLF boonie hat with new hairstyle. - X-590 Combat Ranged Bon Bon Shotgun : Baroness Von Bon Bon's secondary weapon after she was trained by Yang Xiao Long Category:Characters Category:Cuphead Characters Category:Candy Lovers Category:Females Category:Former Enemies Category:Inkwell Isle (characters) Category:Inkwell Isle Girls Members Category:Rulers Category:Humanoids